A system of identifying abnormal hemoglobins by quantitating their electrophoretic mobilities and computerizing the data will be extended. We are testing this system by a collaborative trial with Dr. Jean Rosa of France and Dr. W. Moo-Penn of the CDC. At a recent meeting each of us furnished the others with samples (a total of about 50), labeled only by number. Each is analyzing these samples by various electrophoretic methods, in order to compare and evaluate the data. Also to be continued is a study of fetal variants in the adult, with the collaboration of Dr. Makio Ogawa. Another projected study is the hematologic examination of children, now 2 to l0 years old, whose cord blood samples were found to contain Hb Bart's. Synthesis ratios of alpha and beta globins chains will be obtained. We shall continue to provide a reference service for various laboratories, such as the state laboratories of Alabama and New York. In the past this has resulted in the finding of about 2 dozen new hemoglobins.